


[ツイステ / 多CP] 縮小魔法

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola, Divus Crewel/Dire Crowley, Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 5





	[ツイステ / 多CP] 縮小魔法

。如題（Ｘ）懶得加題目所以（…

。每個CP的其中一隻變掌心大小，就是這樣的沒營養故事

。仔犬 = 狗仔 = 小狗 （個人任性，下文全部用狗仔）

順序如下

Trey Cater

Dire Divus

Jack Vil

Jamil Kalim

(友情向) Ace Deuce + Trey Cater

Jade Azul / (微量)Floyd → Riddle

ENDING

=================================================

**Trey Cater**

今天分明不是一個平常的日子。

當Cater因為覺得冷而從睡夢之中睜開雙眼時，眼前那各種各樣異常巨大的東西都在表明著這事實。

坐了起來，爬遠了一點看向還在睡的Trey和四週的環境，再伸出自己的手作為比例尺……確實情況應該是自己變小了，在睡眠的時間之中。

艱難地開啟了枕頭邊的手機，用幾乎像是舞蹈般的超大的動作才能打開到屏幕和開啟Magicam，總之第一件事，必須先明白自己身上發生的是獨立事件還是範圍事件。

受災的似乎不是只有自己。

Cater看著那個有著極高轉發率，甚至像是直接被釘在熱門上的那個討論，點了開來，卻得到了意料以外的答案。

互相喜歡的人之間，會有一個變成掌心般的大小。

這是那些深夜未睡又或者超級早起的人討論之下所得出的結論。

鬧鈴響起的時間即將到來。

Cater爬上了枕頭，跪坐在Trey一睜眼就可以看見的地方，推了推他的臉，等著在他醒來的時候給他一個驚喜……或者驚嚇。

「怎麼了Cater……」

因為鬧鈴和臉上的奇怪推擠感而被弄醒的Trey，瞇著眼按掉了鈴聲，才剛轉回頭，映入視野的那隻細小的Cater就讓他再次閉上了眼，滿心以為自己依然在睡夢之中。

「起床了啦Treyくん。」

被推著臉的感觸太過真實，再次看到小小的Cater出現在眼前時，Trey舉起了手，用手指往他的腦袋上輕輕壓了下去。

還會掙扎，好像是真貨。

「你怎麼變成這樣了。」

坐起來戴上眼鏡，向著自己揮手的迷你Cater一臉高興，怎麼看都不像是有甚麼不舒服的地方，至少大概可以先放心一點。

「因為Treyくん有那麼喜歡我啊。」

用力拖出了屏幕依然亮著的手機，Cater趴到了屏幕上，指向了那個熱門的討論。

把相關的討論讀下去再在腦內快速地整合了一遍，理清了現在情況的Trey，再次伸出了手指，邊輕輕地拍著Cater的頭，邊語氣平淡地說著『我一向很喜歡你』。

「總…總之我剛準備試試如果能喊出分身的話會不會是一般大小，那他就可以代替我去上課！」

明明是自己開的話題，結果在得到回應之後先想轉移話題的也是自己。

超級遜的。替自己下了這樣的評價，Cater翻找出了自己的魔法筆，才突然醒覺它現在長得比自己還要高，怎麼都不可能會著它揮舞施法。

「既然是普遍事件，那就這麼上學吧。」

做好了早上的所有準備，給Cater施下了換裝的魔法，再於Cater的嚷嚷之下往他的好友清單上隨便挑幾個發出了關於事件的訊息，Trey用兩隻手指圈起了Cater，毫不猶豫地塞進了制服的上口袋之中。

至於原本待在那的魔法筆，則為了讓出空間，只能委屈地被塞進了褲子的袋裡。

=================================================

**Dire Divus**

真要說的話，身為學園長的Dire Crowley覺得眼前的危機或許比魔法石被偷而導致氣候大亂的那時還要嚴重。

以像是拎起甚麼髒東西似地拎起他的Divus，怎麼看都只有滿臉的嫌棄。

『學校似乎出了問題，找得到學園長嗎？』

Trein發來的訊息還停留在只是彈出通知的狀態，該要收訊的人拿起煙管吸了一口，接著把煙悉數地吐到了Dire的臉上。

「真是個沒用的學園長。」

鬆開手指，任由變得細小的學園長直接掉回到床上，Divus日常所穿的大衣也毫無憐憫地直接蓋到了Dire的頭上，讓他突然地就陷入了一片黑暗。

他總是得回到學校以確認問題和回復方法（Divus看起來應該會插手解決），而以現在的大小，連離開自己所在的這個地方應該也沒有辦法。

Divus也明顯不會願意捎上他，那麼……。

在毛皮大衣下悄悄地邊移動邊摸索，終於找到了個口袋的Dire，就這麼地爬了進去，準備安靜地坐一趟順風車。

=================================================

**Jack Vil**

就著手機確認了時間，Vil看向了Jack平常會出現的方向，緊緊地皺起了眉。

一起晨跑了那麼久，從來連遲到都不會的那個人，今天卻是晚了半個小時也沒有出現，而且也沒有發來任何的通知。

再這麼等下去的話安排用以晨跑的時間就會直接結束了。

「Vil前輩！」

還在猶豫是不是該自己直接開始跑的Vil，終於迎來了他在等的人……以狼的姿態。

急匆匆地跑到了自己面前的狼，因為遲到而道過歉以後，解除了變身，然後直接從Vil的視線中短暫消失。

「在這邊。」

花了一段時間才找到在地上，變成了小小一團的Jack。即使蹲下也顯然無法做到直視。稍加思索，Vil最終還是選擇了把不知道腳底會不會髒的Jack放到了自己的手上。

至少這樣就不會再讓對方突然從視野消失。

「今天似乎沒有辦法一起晨跑。」

「嗯，看得出來呢。」

一向用來表達情緒的耳朵和尾巴輕輕地垂下，一整隻都散發出棄犬的氛圍的Jack確實難得一見。

是因為不能晨跑還是因為不能和自己一起晨跑而失望，Vil擅自地選擇了後者這個解讀，卻完全沒有打算向對方確認。

「不過你到底……啊，等一下。」

電話的訊息提示音不合時宜地響起。

Vil維持單手捧著Jack的姿勢，另一手拿出了手機，順手地滑開了屏幕。

難得向自己發訊息的Trey，訊息的內容全部都像是些毫無實感，幾乎像幻想譚的東西。

平常的話Vil一定會覺得這個人應該是輸了甚麼懲罰遊戲，但迷你Jack就在眼前，像是有點侷促地看著自己——也就是說那些鬼話大概是真的。

「你有喜歡的人嗎？」重新收起了手機，Vil這麼地向著他手上的狼說著。「有的話，可以告白了喲，肯定會成功的。」

「啊？好……好的。」

無法理解Vil突然提出這件事的理由，但習性使然，Jack還是選擇了最為直接的應對。

沒有捕捉到Vil那一閃而過的寂寞，Jack深吸了一口氣之後坐直了身體，大聲而認真地喊出了一直埋在心底的那一句話。

也不全是無聊的鬧劇。

在心裡刻下了這樣的定論，Vil和Jack之間的對話在不久之後又再一次被拍手的聲音截斷。

「很好，為了拯救那隻迷你的狗仔，Schoenheit，把名單上的人找來實驗室。」

響亮的拍手聲傳進了二人的耳中，而剛結束這個動作的Divus，則是俐落地把手上的長紙撕成了一半，再把其中一份塞進了Vil的手中。

列於其上的是幾個似乎眼熟的名字，要找到他們倒是應該不算太過困難。

「真是的，老師們都那麼會使喚人。總之HeartSlabyul的事直接交給他們……然後其他的事在換個衣服之後再說吧。」

按著手機，向剛才發幻想譚給自己的那個帳號告知了老師的要求，Vil用空著的手攏了攏額髮，然後慢慢地向寮的方向走去。

=================================================

**Jamil Kalim**

「Jamil？」

因為一個不知道算不算小的惡作劇，Scarabia現在整寮上下都陷入了不小的慌亂之中。

——畢竟那個Jamil突然變成了小小的一隻，而且還正在因為某些原因而生著悶氣。

被縮小的當然不是只有Jamil一個，只是足以影響全寮生活的人就只有他一個。

那是和喜歡的人互相喜歡才會有效的詛咒魔法。

當Jamil從其他寮生口中得到這個資訊後，他的心情又似乎變得更差了點，甚至還把自己埋到了抱枕堆之中，像是要逃避所有人的目光一樣。

「Jamil，早安！」

即使如此，他們的寮長還是把每天早上要打招呼的習慣堅持了下來。

在其他寮生猶豫著要不要制止的短短時間，Kalim就已經靠著或許該稱為直覺的東西，從抱枕間抓到那隻小小的Jamil。

以雙手包覆來防止對方逃走的這個動作，的確也只能以抓來形容。

「Jamil現在好像妖精！」

距離妖精的祭典還沒過多久，會有這樣的聯想也是理所當然。

Jamil只是對此喜歡不起來，不管是愉快地這麼說著的Kamil還是因此而稍微有點覺得惱羞的自己。

「寮長！Crewel老師說有事要找副寮長！」

慌慌忙忙地跑進大廳的寮生捎來了這樣的訊息。第一反應就是要趁機掙脫的Jamil，依然未能如自己所願。

他維持那個被抓著的姿態，一直到來到了Divus的面前為止。

「怎麼連你都變小了，真是隻鬆懈的狗仔。」

擔任理科，日常對Jamil的能力予以肯定的Divus，似乎也為這預想外的情況皺起了眉。

「算了，你還是一起來。」

「我也一起去可以嗎！」

才伸出手想要帶走依然被Kalim握在手中的Jamil，預料之外的發展又再一次地攤到了Divus的面前。

執著教鞭抬起了Kalim的下巴以和那雙似乎正在閃閃發光的紅色雙眼對視，終於還是敗給了學生好奇心的Divus，認可了他的訴求。

「不亂吠的話隨便你。」

踏著輕快的腳步跟在了老師身後，Kalim完全沒有發現他手中的Jamil，已然露出了一副想死的表情。

——他現在只想把自己藏起來，而不是去和其他學生混到一起。

=================================================

**(友情向) Ace Deuce + Trey Cater**

「欸，A—Deuce你們還真的沒有在談戀愛喔！」

「這不是理所當然的嗎Cater……前輩？」

雖然有點小但那分明是Cater聲音，然而Ace邊應和邊回頭之後，所看到的卻只有Trey一個人在。

「喲呵，A—Deuce早上好唷。」

從Trey的制服前袋冒出了頭，小小的Cater用力地揮著手，向後輩們打著招呼。

又是中了甚麼稀奇古怪的魔法吧……這個學院最不缺這種意外事件了。

這麼地想著，Ace還是維持著那副開朗的表情，向他的前輩們說了早安。

「Diamond前輩為甚麼變成這樣了？」

「遇上麻煩了呢，你們沒有看Magicam嗎？」

提問的Deuce只是搖了搖頭表示沒有看，而幾乎下意識地打開手機查的Ace則是幾乎想立即拖著笨蛋室友撤離現場。

就算平常也挺明顯，就算明眼人一看就知道，他，Ace Trappola，還是不想待在這種前輩的出櫃現場。

更不說其中一位還笑得滿足又有點陰險。

提要先走也很奇怪，留在現場也很奇怪，開始坐立不安的Ace看著似乎依然興高采烈的Cater和他那巨大的背後靈，努力地想要從腦袋之中找到離開的方向。

不能指望Deuce，那個笨蛋肯定連有甚麼問題都沒察覺到。

「啊，Treyくん，有訊息。」

拿出了手機和Cater一起讀著從Vil那裡傳來的訊息，Trey挑了挑眉，然後像是遇到了甚麼煩心事似地重重嘆了口氣。

「Ace你跟我去實驗室。」

「那我和Deuce去上課。」

「不行，你得跟著我。」

所以就說不想看恩愛現場啊！

在內心握拳吶喊的Ace，才剛想要直接開溜，就已經被Trey一把地抓住了他的領子，拖往實驗室的方向。

=================================================

**Jade Azul / (微量)Floyd → Riddle**

「啊？」

如同往常般地踏進了Azul的房間，Jade今天卻是不管在被窩裡還是在床底都沒有發現到Azul的身影。

前一晚整理好的制服還好好地掛在衣櫃門上，換句話說他是不可能已經起床和離開了房間。

掀開棉被抖了幾抖再扔到沙發上，由自己親手鋪上的床單上依然甚麼都沒有。

這種意料以外可一點都不有趣。

因為無法找到目標人物而漸漸陷入焦慮的Jade，在幾乎要把床拆開的情況下，才好不容易地從床墊與牆的那個狹窄縫隙中，撿到了變成只有掌心大小的Azul。

鬆了一口氣，放下心來的Jade，下一秒就報復般地以人工地震的方式來搖醒了依然還沒完全清醒的Azul。

原本還趴在Jade手上的Azul因此而被弄醒，迷迷糊糊地 揉著眼，依然是日常的狀態。

或許該多少慶幸他不是變回了原型，不然大概又會鬧別扭了。

「Jade，好大一隻……」

「是你變小了才對，Azul。」

帶著笑容向Azul作出提醒，判斷著不可能進行普通換裝了的Jade，與此同時地向Azul施下了換裝的魔法。

使用魔法會留下痕跡，一般而言Jade是絕對不會直接用到Azul的身上，即使是由自己所施下也彷彿像是會沾污到Azul一樣。

「是強大到連你也無法抵抗的魔法，還是你最近太過鬆懈了呢？」

「只是時間段的問題。」

拿起了Azul的眼鏡，Jade思索了一會之後還是放棄了把它縮小再遞給主人這個念頭。

反正那麼小一隻，也不用再去清晰地看甚麼奇怪的東西了。

「你想待在哪個口袋當中呢？」

「……右邊。」

=========

「所以Azul在這裡啊。」

在走向教室的期間，Jade向Floyd交代了Azul的情況，與及沿途時所聽到其他學生們關於轉變原因的討論，一向好奇的Floyd，終歸還是忍不住扒開了Jade的外套口袋，伸手去戳在裡面的Azul。

「好了，Azul要怕得混身發抖了，多可憐。」

「Jade真的過度保護耶……啊，金魚ちゃん。」

嬌小的背影轉瞬之間就把Floyd的注意力從Azul身上帶走，讓Azul重新獲得了喘息的空間。

Floyd輕鬆地追上了Riddle的腳步，之後直接緊緊跟著，完全把自家的兄弟扔了在後方。

「欸———，金魚ちゃん 怎麼還是那麼大——」

「你是在諷刺我嗎？」

這樣的對話從前方飄來，完全不感意外地看著Riddle變成紅色的Jade呼呼地笑了一下，張開了手掌，護到了右邊口袋之外。

畢竟那裡可是有著對他來說至為重要的東西

「Jade，老師有事要找你。」

「噯呀。這不是Vilさん嗎。今天難得地沒有噴上香水，而且還帶上了野獸的味道呢。」

意外的交流對象突然地出現了在眼前。

也許是心情太好的關係，一向不會多說話的Jade，今天卻難得地，加上了平常絕對不會道破的感想。

在口袋裡的Azul似乎在嘗試用力地踢他來作提醒，但顯然這小小的力度完全不足以令Jade立即乖巧地閉上嘴。

「隨便說話可是對你來說沒有好處的啊。」

Pomefiore的女王盤著手，像是帶不滿地予以了反駁。

「總而言之，馬上去實驗室。Azul如果在你手邊的話，記得帶上。」

=================================================

**ENDING**

「狗仔們，現在你們分成解析和製藥兩組，我會加入解析， Schoenheit和Clover分別帶著鍊金和製藥，總之要盡快把這奇怪的詛咒解除掉。」

不算很大的實驗室中聚集了各個擅長魔法解析和古代咒文、鍊金和製藥的學生們，Divus揮著教鞭，向所有學生們下了該怎麼進行下一步的指令。

如果無法靠著學生們的手予以解決的話，這所夜鴉學園也不知道會不會就這麼被世間其他人當成廢物學校處置。

當然現在事件已經傳了出去，要怎麼打圓場這種問題就等學園長之後自己去處理了。

「至於試藥……」

他看到了好幾個學生不約而同地捂上了自己的口袋，或者用手把自己正在保護的迷你版小人蓋了起來。

還真是個充滿了酸臭味的詛咒。

帶著評審的意味環視了一圈有動作的學生們，以及那個突然舉高了手自告奮勇的Kalim，Divus搖了搖頭，然後挑起了睡得正香，完全沒打算進行協作的Leona。

「不行，至少也得是縮小了的樣本。所以就用這隻好了。」

脫下了大衣正準備要投入作業，口袋裡突然傳出的奇怪聲音讓Divus重新檢查了一遍口袋，然後順利地找到了實驗品二號，他們的學園長。

「還有這隻。」

「Jade，不要報私仇，大局為重。」

「欸，那是當然的啊Azul。」壓低了雙眉，Jade那不管怎麼看都像是意有所圖的樣子，成功地惹起了兩名高年級領導者的注意。「畢竟一口就能吞掉的大小真的很危險。」

聞言的Trey和Vil互相看了對方一眼，默默地完成了要『盯緊Jade』的訊息交流。

他們目前還在待機狀態，希望Jade可以在這之間冷靜下來。

「好，各自快點動起來吧狗仔們！」


End file.
